1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an eye tracking based three-dimensional (3D) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, three-dimensional (3D) displays have gained more attention due to their ability to represent an image in a more realistic manner than a two-dimensional (2D) display. Various 3D display methods may include an eye-tracking based glassless 3D display method. An eye-tracking based glassless 3D display may utilize a display method of detecting an eye position of user and outputting a left eye image and a right eye image included in a 3D image to the respective eyes of the user. In the eye tracking based glassless 3D display, accurately outputting an image to the eye position of user may be significant. Therefore, there is a desire for accurately detecting the eye position of user when the image is output.